Betray
by mpsaf18
Summary: A new evil appears in the digimon world. But what will the digi-destineds do if they knew that the evil was once a part of them. Couple? Don't ask me! READ!(ch6)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. It belongs to whatever.  
  
Betray  
  
chapter 1. The beginning ****************************************************************** A month before Matt and Mimi's wedding Mimi went to America to see her friends. In Japan Matt was walking to Tai's house but then felt something hard on his head. He fainted. On Matt's and Mimi's wedding day Mimi approached the place Matt said to meet before the wedding. But Matt wasn't there. Mimi went to the place that Matt and Mimi were suppose to meet. She opened the door. She couldn't believe what was going on right in front of her eyes. Matt was going through the aisle with her best friend SORA! Tears started to form in her eyes. " Matt...How can you do this to me!?" Cried Mimi. Then Matt and Mimi's eyes matched. 'Those beautiful amber eyes.With the silk like chocolaty hair.I think I saw her before.' Matt thought. Mimi ran outside and none of the digi-destineds ever saw her again. Three years later Kari, T.k, and a girl named Ruki was missing.  
  
Five Years later  
  
Matt and Sora had a baby girl. Tai was still single. Joe was a doctor. And Izzy was a pro programmer. The day the digi-destineds promised to meet the police found 4 bodies that were identified as Mimi, T.k, Kari, and the other girl named Ruki. The digi-destiends all cried because they lost their fellow digi-destiends. But then a pretty brown haired woman walked to them they couldn't see her eyes because she wore sunglasses. "Can I take a picture of you guys?" Asked the woman. The digi-destineds squeezed together to take a picture. Then the woman took out a camera. " Hey that's Kari's camera! Where'd ya get that?!" Yelled Tai. " Star Lady. our mission is accomplished!" said the woman. "STAR LADY?! KARI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE OR I'M GOING THERE KICK YOUR ASS!!!I KNOW YOU'RE KARI!!! RIGHT?!" Yelled Tai but the woman(Kari?) just smiled and took a picture. The digi-destineds were pulled to a different world.  
  
*author's note: Hi you guys! Hi was it? Not fun right?I have an idea. My next digimon fanfic is gonna be based on the popular Korean drama 'All In' It's really fun but I don't know if I can do it right.-.-; 


	2. Betray ch2

I don't own digimon!!!  
  
Betray  
  
"Ow!" said Matt. The digi-destiends found themselves on a clump of moss. The surrounding was all forest. Strangely this place gave the feel that they have been here before. " Where do you think we are?" asked Joe. "Well to my logical explanations.."said Izzy. "Logical explanations WHAT?!" asked Tai. "Ummm. We are in the digimon world!" said Izzy. "Oh. We are in the digi world. WHAT?! The digi world?! HOW?!" asked Tai. " Well. That's what I call logical explanations!" Said Izzy. " Matt honey! Baby want's some food!" said Sora to Matt. "Oh, Sora! Our precious baby wants food? Yes she does!!!" Said Matt to his baby. (Mpsaf18 barfing in the corner) " Who is that?! "Said a voice from the woods. One tall hooded figure and a hooded figure a bit smaller than the other one came out. The tall guy had a sword in his hands. "Who are you?.. Did the star lady send you?" asked the hooded figure. " TAI!" Said a voice from the woods. The digi-destinds looked to see who it was and it was Augumon(did I spell that right?) and the oter rookie pokemon. Except Palamon. "Oh! Lord Augumon! Do you know these people?" asked the gooded figure. Augumon nodded. " Oh my! Then you are the legendary digi-destinds?!" exclaimed the hooded figure. "Uh. yeah. I think so.." said Matt. " Then you must be here to defeat the star lady and rescue Mimi, Takeru, and Kari! Hi I'm Takato. Nice to meet you! Can we travel together?We're here to defeat the star lady too. We here to rescue Ruki!" Said Takato. Takto took off his hood. And the small hooded figure took off it's hood too. It was a red lizard on two feet. " Hello. I am Gillmon. I am the tamer of Takatomon." Said Gillmon. Everyone laughed. "ARGH!!! How much do I have to tell you? I'M the tamer and you are the digimon!!! Oh,and myname is Takato! Not Takatomon!" Yelled Takato. " What's that noiseTakato?"said a voice from the woods. A blue haired boy came out with a digimon. " Hello. I'm Henry and this digimon is Terriermon!" said Henry. " Hey do you know where we canfind the star lady?"aske Joe. "Well. I heard she's gonna visit the village down there tomorrow. I wonder why?" said Takato. "Well then let's go!" said Tai. It took the gang two hours to get there. They went to a inn named Palamon inn.(They didn't pay because the daughter of the inn owner liked Joe) The next day the gang went to the place where the star lady was suppose to come. The place was crowed. Then finally a carriage came and star lady came out. The digi-destineds were so surprised they couldn't talk when they found out who the star lady was. Guess who star lady is!!! Oh.. and Aoi Tenshi thanks for the review!^-^ 


	3. Betray ch3

Disclaimers are a waste of time so for one read the first chapter! I'm going to draw fanarts to my fanfic. You can see how they look closey then. Right mow I'm just gonna skip by. ^0^;  
  
Betray  
  
Chapter 3. The star lady  
  
What the digi-destineds saw was a much more beautiful Mimi than they saw before. Her hair was up to her hips and her eyes shined from the color pink red and brown. Her clothes was a long silky dress decorated with stars. But her face didn't shine with laughter and her eyes didn't have the special sparkle in it. 'Those beautiful amber eyes.with the silk like chocolaty hair. I knew it! At Sora's and my wedding I saw the same person! But I think I saw her before once.' thought Matt. " Mimi! Mimi Tachikawa!" yelled Tai. (I will call Mimi Star Lady. The reason will come out. Read on!) Star lady didn't even look Tai's way. Well you know Tai, his little brain got angry and went over the moon (He he. that's just a way that I say it!). Tai ran to Star lady but suddenly Tai couldn't move. " Stupid fool! Do you know who the star lady is?! She is the ruler of the stars! Now go away or die!" said a woman's voice. "Who in the hell are you? B***h! Come out and face me like a man! Well. I mean a woman!" yelled Tai. Then from inside the carriage a woman came out. "Well, well, well! Big bro Tai! Do you want to hit your little sis? Bring it on! I'll face you like a man!" said the woman. "KARI?!" exclaimed Tai. The woman just laughed. " Oh my god! Ha ha ha! That's so funny! Well I was Kari but now I'm Kitty cat!" said Kitty cat. Kitty cat was wearing a skirt and a sleeveless tee with tiger patterns and on one hand, had ring. But the weird part was that she had a cat tail and cat ears. "Well Kari or Kitty cat, where is Takeru and Ruki?" asked Izzy very patiently. (Unlike SOMEBODY who is red all over turning to purple. Um. you know who I mean!^-^;) " Takeru and Ruki?. Oh you mean Guardian angel and Broken heart? I'll call them! " said Kitty cat. She touched the bead on her chokie. " Kitty Cat, who are these people? I don't remember them." Said Star Lady. Kitty cat's face looked a bit frozen but whispered into Star lady's ear. After Kitty cat finished Star lady's face frozen. " Kitty cat!~ Did you have to call?! I was just fighting a warrior from this village!" said Broken heart. Broken heart had a sleeveless tangtop that had a picture of a broken heart and a mini skirt. On one hand she had a bracelet. " Kitty cat? Did anything happen?" asked Guardian angel. Guardian angel had a sleeveless turtleneck coat that cuts into two near his hips. And he had white pants. And he had one earring. But weirdly he had a haileo (is that right? I mean the ring that angels have.) and angel wings.(I know Kari and TK have 'things' on their body but why doesn't Ruki have any? Well, let me tell you something. Star lady is the strongest and 2nd is Broken heart and Meganaturemon (Rosemon's evolution. (star evolution)^-^) 3rd is Guardian angel and Kitty cat. The people and digimon in the lower level just come out in the story once in a while). "Ruki!" called Takato. Broken hert stared at him. "Ha ha ha! Isn't that so funny? Takato, we are now enemies! If you didn't make friends with 'him' I would have give you power. You too Henry. But too bad! If you don't go now I'll blast up your heads!" said Broken heart. "Tk! It's me your brother Matt's wife!" said Sora. Guardian angel hit's her stomach. "Matt? Brother? Did you just say that that I'm his brother?" asked Guardian angel. "T.k stop it! It's true! We even have a baby!" said Matt. Star lady's face turned pale. "What a disgrace! A star warrior's brother is our enemy!" said Kitty cat. "Don't worry! I'll never betray Star lady like Matt did!" said Guardian angel. Guardian angel and Kitty cat smiled at each other. "Let's go back to the real world." said Joe and Henry at the same time. Star lady glared at the both. "Are you crazy?! We are going to stay with Star lady until we die!" said Broken heart. "I think we spent too much time. Let's go now. I think these people will cause some trouble. So I will leave Black crow here (One of the lower level people)." Said Star lady. "But Star lady, Shouldn't we punish them?" asked Kitty cat. " No, but if they bother us I will do it personally! Black crow come out." said Star lady. A black haired woman dressed in black clothes came out. " Star lady, I will do my best." Said Black crow. After Black crow finished Star lady, Broken heart, Kitty cat, and Guardian angel went in the carriage. " Now, Black crow. Do a good job." Said Star lady. And the carriage went. "Ahhh!!!" screamed Sora. Sora and Matt's baby was turning red to purple. "Oh no, your baby's suffocating!" said Black crow. Black crow took the baby and fed her a bluish potion. The baby's face color came back to normal. "Thank you for saving Rose!" said Matt. "No problem." Said Black crow. " Can you tell us what happened to Star lady?" asked Izzy. Black crow's face turned a bit pale. "Not even I know. The only people that know are the star warriors and Meganatuemon." Said Black crow. "Who is Meganaturemon?" asked Henry. " Meganaturemon the star evolution of Rosemon. She is Star lady's digimon. So she is like a goddess to the other digimon." Said Black Crow. " God!? I'm gonna kick Mimi's ass! And good!" said Tai. Takeru nodded in agreement. " Don't say that! Star lady is a very kind person. in my thoughts she is the best ruler I ever knew! But as time flew she lost her laughter. That's all. Everyone in the digimon world loves her. I don't know why she was so cold to you guys." Said Black Crow. " Well the reason she is so cold is because of Matt. Eight years ago Matt and Mimi were engaged and promised to be married but Matt married Sora." Said Joe. "Mimi?." whispered Matt to himself. " Oh. I never knew! I guess that's why the star warriors call you guys 'the enemies'." said Black crow. " But why did Star lady take Ruki?" asked Henry and Takeru. " Not take. You mean come. All the people who work for Star lady have their freedom to start and stop. Broken heart, Kitty cat, and Guardian angel came on their own feet." Said Black crow. "WHAT?!" exclaimed the digi destineds. "Well, the talk is finished. Go to your sleeping spots!" said Black crow. Black crow sent everyone to the inn. " Well let's look for Star lady tomorrow!" said Tai to the other digi- destineds.  
  
How as the chapter? It was a bit longer. Right? Ok romance comes LATER and digi destineds mean the digi destineds and the digimon tamers. OK? You guys, thanks for the reviews! If you send me ideas I will be thankful.  
~ Mpsaf18 


	4. Betray ch4

Betray  
  
Chapter 4.The double Dream  
The next morning~ " Matt! Where is the baby's milk bottle? We have to go in 10 minutes! Hurry  
up!" said Sora. " Ok, Honey. Wait a sec. Ah~ I'm all ready." Said Matt. Matt and Sora went down with their baby Rose, (how sickening! How GROSS!~ Sora's daughter's  
name should be SHIT!) to the diner. At the diner the digi destinds were looking at a map with the innkeeper's  
daughter. The map was a map of the digi world. " Hey ya guys! Look at this." said Tai. Matt and Sora went down to Tai. Tai  
pointed to a spot on the map. " Fiona, why won't you tell them about the legend? " said Tai. (Fiona is  
the innkeeper's daughter.) Fiona took a big breath.  
" Ok, well the place Tai was pointing at was the legendary Aqua galaxy cave. In there, there is a riddle. The riddle is called the riddle of the stars. Hundreds of people went to see the riddle but they were all killed by the ancient warriors. But right now the strongest one, ancientmermaidmon is gone. They say the Star lady mummers about revenge and so." Said Fiona.  
(Sora has the worried sweatdrop face)  
"Your saying Mimi, no Star lady is that strong? She was so weak!" said  
Sora.  
"AH!!!" exclaimed Matt. Sora's face got pale.  
"What's wrong Matt?" said Sora. Matt was bending on his knees while  
clamping his chest. " I..I don't know!. It hurts. My heart hurts!" said Matt. 'Mi.. Mimi. Why does this name make my heart hurt?! Why why?!.' thought Matt. Matt slowly  
fell down to the table.  
~In Matt's dream~  
( Matt's pov) "Waaa!~ Bring my friends back!" cried a brown haired girl. I felt like a bullet went through my heart. It hurt so much seeing this girl. Her eyes  
were so cloudy like she was full of sadness. like Star lady. The girl  
stepped up to me. " Matt? Matt! Is that you? Help me Matt! Help me!" said the brown haired  
girl. She looked at me with eyes full of love and fear.  
" D..Do I know you?" I asked her. The brown haired girl froze.  
"Y.. You don't remember me? No!!! There's no way Mikara is right! That  
can't. be. We. loved each other! Remember? I'm Mimi!" cried the brown  
haired. My heart hurted once more. Then tears came out of my eyes.  
I couldn't understand why this girl made me cry. " Mimi? I don't know anyone as the name Mimi." I said as coldly as I could. But when I looked at the girl's eyes I couldn't. The eyes melted me. Could  
this eyes be the eyes of love?  
"Matty." Mimi (was it?) said. Tears fell down her cheek. Once again my  
heart hurted. But unlike the last ones it hurt my heart and my head. It hurted more than the last ones. A picture came in my mind. It was a picture  
of a brown haired woman. The woman was calling me. as Mattie. " Bye Matt. Maybe forever." Said Mimi Than a pale white hand came out from  
nowhere and took Mimi away.  
" Matt! Matt! " said Mimi.  
~Matt woke up~  
(Still Matt pov) When I woke up I saw my loving wife, Sora and my beautiful daughter, Rose.  
" Yes. It was all a dream. There is no one called Mimi!" I said. When I  
looked at Sora, her face was all pale. I could see her fingers tighten  
around Rose.  
" Sora? Are you ok? You keep on getting pale." I asked.  
" Oh, Matt! I'm alright. I'm just a bit sick. And. I'm just well,~ sad. Because Mimi was my best friend and I know she wouldn't do these things."  
Said Sora.  
" Oh I see. Well Sora good night. " said Matt then went back to sleep.  
~ At Star lady's place~ " Kyahhhh!!!" screamed Star lady. When she saw around her she knew she was  
dreaming.  
" Star lady. Highness did you wake up?" asked Aqua. " Well yes. But I had a dream, no nightmare. It was about. No forget about  
it. Well where do we must go tomorrow?" asked Star lady. " Well, your highness tomorrow we will go to tame Myotismon. And Black crow will guard the town where the digi destinds are. And Ancientgoatmon will do  
security for the Aqua galaxy cave."  
" Ok." said Star lady.  
  
****************************************************************** ~ That's the end of chapter four! It's short but I wrote in one day and I wanted to show it to you guys quickly. These days I'm really busy. In Korea  
there are exams and stuff. Well VERY THANKS for the reviews. I'm gonna start a new fanfic when I finish this one. And yes Ancientmermaidmon and  
Ancientgoatmon are real digimon. Well BYE~! ~ 


	5. Betary ch5

Betray  
  
Chapter 5. The death of the leader  
" Broken heart…" said Star lady.  
" Yes Star lady?" asked Broken heart. " Do you have a guess of why I had a dream of the enemy?" asked Star lady.  
Broken heart's face frozed. " W... Well~ I am not sure Star lady." Said Broken heart. Star lady sighed.  
" Broken heart, bring Black crow." Said Star lady.  
" Yes my lady." Said Broken heart.  
  
~ Meanwhile at the inn…~  
" Shit! Why did I had to faint?!" yelled Matt.  
" Yeah! Why in the hell did you faint?" asked Tai. Sora glared at Tai. " Tai! You don't have the right to say stuff like that to my HONEY. You're just jealous 'cause YOU don't have a HONEY." Said Sora. ( God Shit! Why did  
I write that?!) " Humph! Fine. Think all you want! Anyways let's go." Said Tai. Tai's face  
was all red. (The ANGRY red! Not the blushing red!!!)  
  
~ Ten minutes later~  
The digidestineds were ready to go. Fiona was going with them. When the digidestineds went one step out of the village, one of Star lady's  
servants, Black Crow came flying out of a willow tree.  
" Hi Black crow!" said Izzy. But Black Crow didn't smile. " Go back to the village! That is Star lady's command. If you don't, I must  
kill one of you guys. And I don't wanna do that!" said Black Crow.  
" Come on Black Crow! Let us go!" said Tai. Black Crow smiled. " So~ you'll take death?" asked Black Crow. Before Tai could answer, Black  
Crow attacked.  
" The feathers of death!" cried Black Crow.  
" Augumon help me!" cried Tai.  
" Augumon warp digivolves to wargreymon." Said Augumon/ Wargreymon. " Ah ha ha ha! Even though you are wrong, you are SO~ wrong!" said Black  
Crow.  
" What?! You fucking bitch! Attack, Wargreymon!" cried Tai.  
" Terra force! (Is that right? It's been so long since I've seen the show.)" said Wargreymon and sent a terra force to Black Crow. Black Crow teleported. So the terra force went through the woods and burned hundreds  
of trees. " Katata wa samata!" cried Black Crow. And Wargreymon's eyes turn blank.  
" Wargreymon!" yelled Tai.  
"Ha ha ha. This is to easy. What should I do now~ Wargreymon! Gong kyuk  
hae!" said Black Crow. Wargreymon sliced Tai up with his claws.  
" Oh my god!" cried Takato.  
" No way! This is to much!" said Henry.  
" Humph! Well I'll take the rest of Tai, and take him to Star lady… Wargreymon too! Well, Star lady said only to kill one so I will go now. But  
watch out for Aqua and Ember. I'm the weakest of the trio. Well see ya later!" said Black Crow. Black Crow winked to the digidestineds and flew  
away.  
" Tai… My best bud." Cried Matt. Sora went next to Matt and hugged him.  
" Brother!!!" cried Takato. The digidestineds are sweat dropping.  
" Um… Who's the leader now?" asked Joe.  
" Well… What about Matt?" asked Fiona. The digidestineds agreed.  
  
~ At Star lady's place~ " Hm~… Matt the leader? Yamato Ishada the rebel a leader? Ah ha ha! It's getting better as the moment." Said Star lady. Star lady was looking at the  
digidestineds through a crystal ball. " Star lady. We have arrived in Washana." Said Kitty cat. Star lady was in a carriage with Broken heart, Meganaturemon, and Ancientmermaidmon. Kitty  
cat and Guardian angel were riding on horses next to the carriage,  
  
" Now shall we start the digimon hunting?" whispered Star lady.  
  
~ Hi! _ I'm mpsaf18. I want to thank you guys so much for reviewing my story! I luv ya guys! Oh. And please read my other story ' Studying with a bet'. I have a lot of ideas for fanfictions but are too lazy to write them.  
So if you need an idea for a fanfic, just ask me! *^^*~ 


	6. Betray ch6

Betray  
  
Chapter 6. Digimon hunting  
  
~ In catsle of Myotismon~ " Myotismon? Where are you?" asked Star lady. Star lady was inside of the star of the Mitikia. ( The star of Mitikia is on the floor of Myotisom's  
catsle. The star of Mitikia is connected with Myotismon's spirit. It is  
carved as the shape of a star.)  
Star lady was in the middle and Meganaturemon, Ancientmermaidmon, Broken  
heart, Guardian angel, and Kitty cat were in the corners of the stars. " Lady. Help me. Help me get revenge!!!" said a voice from the walls. Star  
lady smiled. " Hm~ Let's make a deal. I'll give you recreation but instead you have to  
be my servent." Said Star lady. There was a pause.  
" . Yes my lady. I agree with the deal." Said the voice.  
" Good. Guardian angel, send Aqua" said Star lady.  
  
~At a campside in the forest~  
" Who's gonna cook?" asked Matt.  
" Well, I guess I will! 'cause I can't help when you guys fight." said  
Fiona.  
" Right. We have to fight. But why does it have to be Mimi?" asked Joe.  
" I don't know. But what if it is Mimi?" asked Sora.  
" Well actually I. liked Mimi. I liked her since I first saw her." Said  
Joe. Izzy stared at Joe. " You too? I liked Mimi since I saw her cry for Whalemon. Her eyes were so  
beautiful." Said Izzy. Joe and Izzy stared at eachother for a long time  
then ran to each other and cried together.  
" Uh. right. Henry, I wanna ask you something." 


End file.
